


Word Game

by SaberNezumi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberNezumi/pseuds/SaberNezumi
Summary: Dorothea spends a lazy afternoon keeping Petra company, while she studies in the Dining Hall.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Word Game

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said it's International Kissing Day in some countries, so...

The afternoon moved slowly and lazily, as the rays of the sun dragged themselves across the stones that supported the ancient walls of Garreg Mach. More and more of them scurried through the Dining Hall windows, as the hours passed and the sunset approached, bathing the faces of some of the students who remained inside in warm golden tones.

Dorothea rested with her face half hidden by her hair and one of her arms, partially reclining on the cold wood of one of the long tables that filled the room. From that position she silently observed Petra's profile, who was in the middle of a study session beside her. Sitting upright, with an expression that would pass as relaxed if it weren't for some tension in her frown, the future queen of Brigid was fully focused on the content of the book in front of her. It took her approximately ten minutes to turn each page, according to estimates made by Dorothea.

"The choir will be having a meeting", Petra reminded her, without looking away from her book, high enough to make sure Dorothea heard her, in fear that the songstress had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry, I don't need to leave yet", replied Dorothea, smiling. The sidelong glance that Petra gave her in response didn't escape her, it lasted long enough that when the princess noticed that she had been caught on the spot, her cheeks blushed slightly.

The afternoon kept advancing, indifferent. Petra had read about five more pages when Dorothea, without changing position, took her closest arm with her free hand and turned it a little, careful not to disturb her. She ran her fingers through its extension, with subtle caresses in an attempt not to bother its owner. She watched Petra's reaction, the movement of her neck muscles as she swallowed, and how she took the time to blink consciously before continuing with her reading. A small smile curved Dorothea's lips, who found the reaction adorable. After a few seconds, she began to write with the tip of one of her fingers on Petra's skin, each of the letters forming random words that came to her mind, as slow as the minutes of that day dragged.

The silence remained between them for a few more minutes, until Dorothea wrote the third word.

"B-O-A-S-T," Petra spelled it. "Boast."

"Correct", Dorothea did laugh a little this time, enjoying having the other girl's attention. "What does it mean?"

"To talk with excessive pride and self-satisfaction about one's achievements", Petra read after a brief search in her dictionary. She stayed on that page to read the rest of its content and continue studying. Until, after a few minutes, Dorothea wrote another word on her skin.

"R-E-L-Y. Rely", she spelled, this time watching Dorothea, waiting for her approval.

"That's correct. What is its meaning?”, Dorothea whispered, stroking Petra's skin, who skipped small sections of her book in search of the word's definition.

"To depend on with full trust or confidence," she replied.

And so they continued for an undetermined time. The rays of the sun ran through the room, until they began to reflect in Petra's hair, outlining her figure and gradually bathing her skin, like spilled honey. Dorothea didn't realize exactly when that vision had stolen her breath.

"Professor Manuela will be having disappoint if you're late", Petra commented, with a clear tone of concern in her voice.

"Two more words and I'll be on my way, what do you think?", Petra just smiled at her in response, so Dorothea continued with the next word.

"S-A-T-I-S-F-Y. Satisfy. I have no need to search for it", Petra ran over the word columns on the page she was reading with one of her fingers. "It's right here. Satisfy. To meet the expectations, needs, or desires of someone."

"Correct again. The next one will be the last one, pay attention…”, Dorothea took her time despite being a short word. When she finished, she put her hand on the same place on Petra's arm where she has been writing. "What's the word?", she asked, but her voice was barely a whisper.

"K-I-S-S. Kiss.”

"Then...?", but Dorothea couldn't finish her sentence. Petra turned towards her, closing the heavy dictionary without making any major noise and with one of her hands she carefully brushed aside the strands of hair that were hiding part of Dorothea's face, then gently caressed the nape of her neck, drawing her more close, enough to kiss her. The two of them took their time to enjoy the caress of each other's soft lips. Before separating and returning to her original position, Petra gave a small lick with the tip of her tongue to Dorothea's upper lip, sending chills down the songstress's back.

The blush on Dorothea's cheeks was obvious, but it didn't bother her at all.

"If you wanted a kiss, there is no need to have games, my dearest", said Petra, also smiling. "You know they are yours."

Dorothea straightened in her seat, taking her hat, which rested on the table, and hid her face with it. She still couldn't quite get used to the openness with which Petra spoke of her feelings for her, but her heart beat blissfully every time she did. A melody reached their ears from far away and they both knew that the choir practice had begun.

"Maybe if you run, Professor Manuela won't be having an upset", Petra took Dorothea's hand, giving her a little squeeze.

"Yes, it's a good idea", Dorothea stood up with a sigh, fixing part of her uniform with her free hand, refusing to release Petra's hand. Noticing her girlfriend's hesitation, Petra planted a small trail of kisses on Dorothea's hand before releasing her, surprising her with the gentleness of that gesture. "Petra...?"

"We can continue once we honor our respective duties", concluded Petra. And with that, Dorothea quickly kissed the princess's forehead before rushing towards the cathedral. Happy that this run would give her the perfect excuse to explain to Manuela and her other classmates the furious blush that refused to abandon her cheeks for the rest of the practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical error. English is not my first language.


End file.
